Ignis "Silver" Moonfire
Birth under the Moon It was a rather chilly night, the wind sang a soothing song. The stars and the moon watched patiently and shone upon a small family below. At the 25th January,the small silver haired boy would draw his first breath and opened his blue eyes for the very first time. Ignis,or Silver how everoyne will call him,had been born this day and welcomed by his parents. It could have been such an uneventful story,full or boring love,but sadly fate,had its own plans with Ignis and his parents. Rumors said that someone targeted the family and to keep their child save,the parents would bring their son to another clan, the Moonfire clan. The Moonfire Ignis was still an infant,only few days old when his parents brought him to a young pair. the pair was Hideaki and Kaori Moonfire, both were young and had already a son,but promised to take care of Ignis,until his parents would return. No one knew this day,that they would never return to reclaim their son. Years passed by,Ignis...or rather Silver,how they called him,grew steadily and into a very curious and happy kid. Hideaki and Kaori knew they were only supposed to hide the child,but they raised him as if it was one of their own. No one would beleive,that Silver is not a Moonfire. Moonfire have either,silver or blue-black hair and grey or blue eyes. Silver did nt stand out in the clan at all,he looked like most in the clan and so did Yamamoto,the son of Hideaki and Kaori. Yamamoto had black-blue hair and gey eyes and was 3 years older than Silver. He knew that Silver wasn't his real brother but had to promise to hide this from Silver. They told Yamamoto,it would make Silver sad to know that his parents are gone. Since the adoption,no message had been heard from them,Kaori and Hideaki feared the worst. As both boys grew older,the family decided to move .Usually the Moonfire live in the desert ,not too far from Sunagakure .The clan is known for traveling from oasis to oasis.However they do have their own little camps,some bigger,some smaller than others. Said Camps are scattered throughout the country and shall prevent the clan from being killed at once. No one knows how many exist ,however it seems like each has one specific purpose. Silver and his family moved to a camp that focused on special Sealing jutsu,as well as Kenjutsu. Yamamoto was the reason for moving as he seemed to be good at both. Silver was still deemed to young to be trained in the Jutsu of the Moonfire,however his step father would still teach Silver how to mold chakra,as well as how to use basic Ninjutsu.Silver was 4-5 years old when he learned his first Jutsu. Years of Tears and Blood Silver had a rather happy life with his family,but it was cut short. The camp was rather small and the Shinobi rather young an often no real Shinobi yet,most of them were children and had not even the Genin rank, yet. No one of them was prepared for what happened to them. Men driven by greed,attacked the camp without warning. Like a storm the they came and laid waste to the place. The events of this day are carved into the minds of the survivors ,they might never forget the terror or what happened afterwards. Like they had promised,Hideaki and Kaori would try to protect Silver ,but died trying ,both Silver and Yamamoto were taken away together with few other children. The men had killed the old and anyone that had resisted ,only young women and children seemed important to them. The Moonfire children were brought far away from the previous home and were forced to live a new life.A cruel life contrlled by fear and death. It shaped them into what they are now,but what happened? Silver might never forget these days,yet he refuses to actually speak about these days either. It seems like his fear of water has its origins in these terrible 8 years. Years that robbed him from his happiness and laughte,he would slowly become more and more quiet and lock emotions away ,all he knew was how to fight. The men sold the women and kept the malr children,thse would be trained to kill ruthlessly ,they even taught them to use ninjutsu properly. Thoe who wouldn't listen would be punished serverly . Silver's body had been covered by scars due these punishments as well as missions he had to do. A Black scar...? At the age of 13 ,Silver would find himself and his brother,free.He wasn't all too happy though. The past years had changed him greatly,violence,fighting for survival,were all he knew,the memories of loving parents were too distant to him,he could barely remember his parents. But Yamamoto could remember,he could remember how Silver had been before,at the beginning both would wander.They would wander form place to place,hunt in the wilderness to survive. One day however they would be chased by some bandits, the two kids might have handled it on their own,but Silver had developed a fever and Yamamoto wouldn't risk a fight,so bth would flee and hide on a ship. aid ship sailed to Kirigakure and brought them to a cold land. Compared to what they had seen before,it seemed much more peaceful. It was small,it was quiet. As they walked the two of them got into a dispute.silver wasn't happy that Yamamoto chose a peaceful way out,he called him a coward and it escalated. Both fought and in the end,Silver found himself beaten and laying on the ground. Silver was unable to move ,he was too weak,too tired,his arm was injured and a cut across his face,it went form one cheek to the other and crossed the back of his nose,hurt a lot. Slowly,the dark haired shinoi would flash seals and gently tough Silver's wound on the face. "Farewell little brother...Good Luck." What happened next ,is unknown to ilver himself.His brother checked a seal hidden on Silver's body and would renew it,hideaki had put it on Silver,when he was still a mere infant,it would protect him and create a Silver Flame ,when ever the boy was in need,but only until the seal would be broken or run out of time. Yamamoto made sure to increase the time of the seal ,then applied another seal on his brother,he carved a complex Jutsu into the wound,located on Silver's face and thus turned it black. The Black scar was a jutsu that also had a time limit ,as well as two level. Each of the levels sealed a certain amount of memories as well as a story which would be programme dinto the Jutsu as well.It would seal away the dark memories and leave him nothing,not even his own name,Yamamoto created Silver the chance of a new start. Yamamoto left his brother on the ground as snow would fall upon him,but after some while someone found the silver haired boy and would save his Life. New Life and ... a stolen Wallet!? The silver haired male survived back than,thanks to a girl that had found and nursed him bk to health . To repay her kindness,he helped out on her farm until bandits attacked, although his memories were gone,he still knew how to fight and used the Sutaton in its raw form.The raw chakra bursted from his palms, like silver colored flames it rushed fourth and incinerated the intruders. The young male was unaware of what he had just used,but the girl knew it had to be chakra. Shortly afterwards the lad joined the academy and soon became a Genin, The people would call him Hinotsuki or Moonfire,ironically calling him like the clan he once belonged to,just cause the flame had the same color as the moon.The time passed by and aimless wanderings followed,Moonfire often wondered about his past but never found a clue,that is until the day someonestole his wallet. This incident lead him to meet Wolfmoon, a young lad who always looked for trouble. He had stolen the wallet to gain SIlver's attention ,this plan worked great, then he tried to defeat the silver haired lad, this part of the plan failed. However as the kids were fighting another Shinobi watched,this being Darkshinobi. It was thi day ,Silver met his sensei. Wolf,this is how he called Wolfmoon most of the time, became friend of Silver ,but somehow got lost on the pathway of life. However the meeting with Dark changed the way of life for Silver,this day he regained some of his memories or rather,Dark broke one of the seals that sealed Silver's memories. With memories and a new sensei ,the young shinobi started a new life and joined the clan known as Shinobi Kingdom( ). A soul longing for Power A new home in Suna! The Genasi Jakazanica Wars and other troubling stuff The Black Rose Category:Male